


Wings to Hold You

by puffythepig



Series: Polyamuary2019 [2]
Category: Aladdin (1992), Aladdin: The Animated Series, Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Emperor's New Groove (2000), Hercules (1997), The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Angel Wings, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT5, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Wingfic, Wings, polamuary, polyamuary2019, trans hercules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffythepig/pseuds/puffythepig
Summary: Hercules has always been alone. Nobody wants to be friends with someone whose dad could easily kill you if he wanted, or someone whose wings flake and shed like a bird's wings. That's what Hercules has always been led to believe.But still, he doesn't want to give up hope. Surely, there's someone out there who understands. One person is enough for him, but fate is about to show him that four is the perfect number.





	Wings to Hold You

**Author's Note:**

> day 2 of polyamurary done!  
> today's prompt was this: http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/175677694616/wing-au-imagine-the-member-of-your-polyship-with  
> enjoy!

Hercules had large wings. Anyone who saw him knew this. As a descendent of the gods, his wings were large, even from a young age. Despite his blood line, still he was often made fun of as a child. Others who weren’t hateful towards him were often afraid of him. 

 

After all, it wasn’t every day you met someone with large angelic wings, whose muscles were also large, and whose father could zap you dead within a minute if he wanted to. Because of this, the boy often struggled with making any friends. He tried to hang out with fellow demigods, but they knew of how his journey was different from theres’. While most gods were very fluid with how they expressed their gender, to see a young daughter of Zeus become a young son of Zeus was something you didn’t see every day, and it caused many gods to refuse to acknowledge him. 

 

People loved pointing out how different he was. Still, he always knew that if he tried his best, he would be able to find people to relate to. 

 

As a teenager, he decided to roam the streets of a faraway city to get away from the pressures of being a demigod for a while. He was able to find a friend in a guy around his age named Aladdin, whose moth-like, smaller-than-average wings often made him the subject of ridicule. He didn’t mean to, but he fell quickly for him, but it soon became evident that Aladdin was in love with someone else. 

 

A beautiful girl named Jasmine, whose wispy and bird-like teal wings brought the eyes out of. She was compassionate and had a will stronger than any man Hercules had ever met, and he couldn’t help but fall for her as well. When it slowly became evident that Hercules heart held both Aladdin and Jasmine, the three began dating. Jasmine’s father wasn’t the most accepting at first, having wanted his daughter to choose a single suitor and marry so one day she could be Sultana of Agrabah. However, the man saw how the boys jumped to defend the young girl and backed off, seeing how pleased his daughter was. 

 

And so, the three set off for a while, and soon it was revealed that Hercules was a god. The other teenagers took the information well, remembering how the two boys first reacted to finding out that Jasmine was a princess and deciding that nothing could change how they all felt for each other. 

 

While roaming the world, the trio stopped in Paris in midst of the country undergoing a battle between the townspeople and the church. The man in charge of everything happening, a man named Judge Claude Frollo was an evil man, whom it was soon discovered was hiding a young man with no wings around the same age as the trio. They started to visit the man after seeing an outburst during a colorful festival that involved the man running into the bell tower. However, it soon became clear they weren’t the only visitors. 

 

A lovely woman by the name of Esmeralda, with black angelic wings and a cherry-colored smile, and a man named Kronk, with tiny, bumblebee like wings, from a faraway land as well. The group stumbled into each other and discovered they were all there for the same reason, and the man named Kronk stepped ahead and took the lead. 

 

The group learned that Kronk had been visiting the man, whose name was discovered to be Quasimodo, since they were children. Kronk lived in the church with the local priest, who was his adoptive father after he was abandoned near the establishment. He and Quasimodo were very connected, as they shared a similar beginning to each other. 

 

After everyone introduced themselves, it was revealed that Quasimodo and Kronk were in a relationship. The two had fallen in love after growing up as best friends, and as far as they knew, they were happy with never changing their relationship. 

 

However, dynamics started to change as the group began to visit with each other more and more. After they were able to overthrow and cause the death of the cruel man named Frollo, everything seemed to fall in place naturally. 

 

Jasmine and Quasimodo, who had both formed crushes on the strong-willed and kindly woman named Esmeralda, soon discovered that she held interest only in a man named Phoebus, a royal guard. Still, she stayed friends with the group, and Quasimodo and Jasmine emphasized with each other over their feelings for the woman, causing them to form feelings for each other instead. 

 

When Jasmine asked if Quasimodo ever considered a relationship with more than one person, Quasimodo seemed to tense up and left her without an answer. However, after several more weeks with the group, who were now traveling the world together, he started to see everything from a new point of view, and he began to fall more in love with everyone in the group. It was a feeling he couldn’t quite describe. His heart seemed to grow with every passing day, until he couldn’t hold it in any longer, and he confessed to Kronk that he had feelings for the others. 

 

Kronk simply confessed right back, having formed a large crush on Aladdin specifically before his feelings too grew for the rest of the group. With their personal confessions out of the way, they held hands and told the rest of the group their feelings, and slowly the dating trio and couple morphed into one quintet. 

 

One night, Hercules decided to take his loves into Olympus, to introduce them to his father. When Zeus saw that the boy had not one but four lovers, all of them human, he initially scolded his son for what he called depravity before seeing how his son loved them all and relaxing. 

 

As the group returned to earth, it started to storm. Hercules simply opened his wings, his four lovers cuddling against the demigod underneath his wings for warmth as they huddled into a nearby building. His wings possibly caused people to stare, and made many mortals afraid of him, but they were helpful for keeping those he cared about sheltered. 

 

Once inside a nearby barn, the group began to doze off one by one under the wings of their Hercules before the demigod was sent a blessing from Hypnos himself, and they all continued to live on happily.


End file.
